Redwood conspiracy
by nic73
Summary: Jane is just doing a good turn, how can it turn out so wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's a new story but I've been working on it for a while and with Mordant almost complete I thought I would start posting. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Cho come with me. Grace put a trace on Jane's phone."

"What's wrong boss.?"

"The man's missing again."

"I thought he was with Rigsby?"

"Yes, well Rigsby popped into a store and left Jane in the car and when he came out there was no Jane. He's spent the past hour looking for him. if they weren't in such a remote place I would order Rigsby back and leave Jane where ever he is."

VanPelt looks up from the computer.

"Nothing from his phone boss."

"Nothing.?!"

"How can that be?"

"It must be turned off or the battery's been removed."

"Why on earth would Jane do that? Try again and keep trying."

"Will do boss and I'll call you as soon as I get anything. Good luck."

"It's Jane that's going to need luck when I get my hands on him."

The look on Lisbon's face has VanPelt almost feeling sorry for Jane.

Lisbon climbs into the driver's seat. She hands Cho the address and Cho inputs it into the sat nav and they turn out of the parking lot heading to the highway that will take them to the mountains. Lisbon is talking but not expecting Cho to answer, she's letting off steam.

"There's three hundred and fifty inhabitants in that town, how can Rigsby lose him. I should have sent you instead, but, I got tired of him waxing lyrical about the redwood trees. How old they are, how tall they are. He was all set to tell me their history from the year dot. This is probably payback for sending him, even though he wanted to go. He doesn't like it there and as somehow blamed me. He'll be sorry he ever mentioned a redwood tree when I get my hands on him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane's tired of sitting in the car so he gets out and leans against it facing the mountains. His feet crossed at the ankles and his arms folded against his chest. He takes deep breaths enjoying the fresher air away from Sacramento. A few minutes pass and his eyes move away from the mountains and sweep the neighbourhood. It sure is a pleasant place. There's just a couple of stores and a bar. There are a few houses dotted here and there, a very small school, with a park next to it. All of it seemingly, nestled within the trees although the highway isn't too far away. He eyes follow the movements of and old man leaving the store with two bags of groceries in his arms. He watches his progress as one of the bags doesn't look safe. Sure enough the bag in his left arm begins to topple. Jane gives a shout of warning, much too late, and the bag and it's contents hit the ground. Jane rushes over to help pick up the groceries. He approvingly notices the flavour of tea purchased. After they're all back in the bag Jane offers to carry the bag to the car.

"I don't have a car Sonny, I just walk. The towns not big enough to need one. The last one just rotted away in the front yard."

"Okay show the way."

They pass the outskirts of town and take the last left turn. The trees are denser here and the homes more private. Jane finds out the man's name is Jack, they chat amiably about the joys of living in this remote place. The more Jane hears the less he fancies it. Snow's not his favourite thing, great to visit, but not to live in. Apparently they end up being snowed in from Christmas until it thaws in March.

"Not your cup of tea then Sonny?"

Jane shakes his head.

"Growing up we always stayed away from the snow, bad for business. I prefer to feel the warmth of the sun on my face."

"Bah sun's overrated. It's a killer, where as snow keeps you fit. All that shovelling, and chopping of wood, keeps the muscles and your heart strong. The sun encourages laziness, sitting around because it's too hot to work, playing at the beach or the river. Sun worshippers, the only thing strong about them is their skin that turns to leather.

Jane laughs.

"That's true."

He'd already told the man how he grew up travelling with a carnival.

"How does a carny kid become a consultant with the CBI. You're not one of those charlatan psychics are you?"

Jane shakes his head and tells him:

"Just observant."

They come to a stop in front of a small house, set back among the trees.

"This is my place. Thank you Sonny for your help."

Jane's taken aback by its appearance. It has a female air about it, he'd figured that he man lived alone. The are frilly floral curtains in the window, the door's painted yellow and there are flower baskets in full bloom. Jane expected a rugged, sparse feel to the place.

"No problem, your place is lovely,"

"All my wife's doing. This was her world."

"Was?"

A wistful look crosses the man's face."

"Yes, she was brutally murdered six months ago. I came home to find her mutilated body in the kitchen. People told me I should pack up and leave. They don't understand how I can stay here..."

Jack stares at the house, when he turns towards Jane, his eyes are brimming, tears threaten to fall, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"... she loved this place. This is where we spent our entire married life. If I leave here, I lose her all over again. I haven't changed a thing since she left and I don't intend to. She worked hard to get it how she wanted it and it's the way I honour her memory.

"Any tea going. I noticed you have my favourite flavour."

"Didn't you say you were waiting for someone?"

Jane waves his hand dismissively.

"I'll send him a text and let him know where I am."

"Then come on in Sonny, it's the least I can do."

Jane takes out his phone but there's no service. He shrugs and puts it back in his pocket. He follows the Jack in to the kitchen, it's light oak cabinets, blue and white colour scheme, with floral highlights hide any hint of the violence that took part in this friendly, welcoming room. Jane puts the kettle on and readies the cups while Jack puts away his shopping. Jane spies a photo of Jack dressed in uniform and a they talk about his exploits in the war over their steaming cups. Each one of them is taken by surprise when the door bangs open.

Rigsby is waiting for Lisbon and Cho as they pull to a stop in the parking lot. They alight from the vehicle and Rigsby looks at Lisbon sheepishly.

"Sorry boss, I was only in the store a few minutes. I've searched the whole town and there's no sign of him, and no-one has seen him. I tried and tried his phone but there was an engaged signal and now nothing."

Cho looks around.

"He must be somewhere in the trees. It sounds like his phone has lost signal and the trees are the more likely culprit."

"Good idea Cho. Rigsby you check out the grocery store and ask who was in the store around the same time as you. It's a small enough town they may just remember. Find out if they live in the trees, there too much ground to cover, we need to narrow it down some. Cho and I will check the stores next door."

"Okay boss."

They meet up again by the car. Rigsby has a possibility, Jack Bowen, who lives past the edge of town among the trees. He left the store just a couple of minutes before Rigsby did. They climb into the car and follow the directions the store clerk gave them. They pull up in front of the house. They get out and knock on the front door. There's no answer so Lisbon sends Rigsby around the back. He's not gone long before they hear him shout with some urgency. Lisbon and Cho run to the back as Rigsby emerges with his gun drawn but pointing down. As they get to the doorway they see that the door is off its hinges. Someone opened that with some force. It's the only sign of disturbance in the room. Lisbon scans the room, which is empty except two cups opposite each other on the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh no."

She says with resignation as laying next to one of the cups is Jane's phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews. It's great to get a new story well received. I hope you enjoy the rest of it. I know the description says humour and it will be coming - I promise.**

Jane stirs to consciousness puzzlement leads to realization as he struggles to move his arms. They're handcuffed and fastened to something up so he can't move them, and he's lying on a floor. He remembers tea with Jack…Jack

"Jack?"

"I'm over here Sonny. I thought you were never going to wake up."

Jane struggles to a sitting position. His hands are attached to ring on a fence post.

"How long have I been out?"

"Must be a couple of hours."

Jane looks around him, they're in a stable. He's in one stall and Jack is a couple of stalls away from him. There is hay spotted around.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure I'm fine, they didn't do anything to me, I guess they figure I'm too old to cause any trouble. Though you don't look much like a trouble maker. For a cop you let them take us pretty easy."

"I'm not a cop, I'm a consultant, who has a healthy respect for guns, especially when they're pointed at me. Did they say anything while I was out like a light? Do you know what they want?"

Jane see a flicker of something cross Jack's face before he replies.

"No, they didn't say anything."

"But that doesn't mean you don't know what they want. You're hiding something Jack."

"I have no idea. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get us out of here."

Jane is twisting his arms and his body, trying to reach his lock picking tool in the top pocket of his waistcoat. Jane stops his struggling when he hears the door opening. Two men enter, who Jane recognises from Jack's house. One is big, at least six-foot four, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt a size to small. He carries a rifle slung over his shoulder. The second man is Jane's height and wearing a grey suit with a white shirt. It's open at the collar. He's obviously the man in charge. They move past Jane and enter the Jack's stall, the big man unfastens him from his post and hauls him to his feet. They start back to the door. Jane decides to alert them to his presence.

"Hey where are you taking him?"

The smaller man stops in front of him.

"We're just going to have a little talk. You better start praying that, for your sake, he's co-operative and that I don't have to persuade him."

"I only met Jack for the first time today, what has this got to do with me?"

"Well, well, this is your unlucky day. Hopefully you made a good impression on him, and that he cares whether you live or die."

Before Jane understands what's happening the man pulls out a gun from his pocket and shoots at him . Jane's thrown back against the fence, hitting his head and yanking his arms. By the time Jane's recovered his senses, the group has left the barn and the burly man is closing the door. Adrenalin kicks in, sending his heart rate soaring, he pants to slow it down. His shoulder hurts but not as badly as he expected, he twists his head trying to get a look at it, but he can't see. The fence catches his eye and he sees that some of it's damaged, it must have been hit by the bullet. He jerks his head trying, once more, to look at his shoulder and his head spins, he leans against the fence, closing his eyes, waiting for his head to clear. But that hurts too. He must have hit his head hard from the force of the bullet. As he takes stock of himself, he determines that, from the mild pain in his shoulder, and there's no blood dripping down his waistcoat, the bullet only grazed his shoulder. Either he's very lucky, or the man's a great shot. He banged his head good though and thinks that he may be bleeding from a cut at the back. There's nothing to do but rest for a while until Jack returns with some answers. Jane doesn't have to wait long before the door opens once again and Jack is led back into the stable. He looks none the worse for wear. This time he's accompanied by the burly man and a different man that Jane hasn't seen before. This one is about six-foot with a designer beard, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Are you twins, or is it some kind of uniform?"

Jane thinks it's always best to open up some form of communication.

"Shut up wise guy."

The new guy throws a packaged sandwich into his lap. Jane looks down at it. He rattles his handcuffs.

"What am I suppose to do with that?"

The second man shrugs.

"That's your problem. When you're hungry enough you'll find a way."

The men leave.

"Are you all right Sonny, I had a look at you as I passed and it looks like the bullet grazed your shoulder."

"That's what I thought. What's going on Jack? What do they want from you?"

"I don't know, they've got the wrong man."

Jane rolls his eyes at him.

"There's no point lying to me Jack. I'm bleeding here, I deserve an explanation."

Jack avoids looking at Jane and lays down on the ground.

"You're best finding a way to eat your sandwich, you're going to need all your strength."

"How long before they come back?"

"Two hours."

"I take it, they don't want you dying during their interrogation techniques."

"Got it in one boy."

"Great"

Jane mutters under his breath. He turns his attention to the sandwich on his lap, it doesn't look very appetising but, who knows when he'll get to eat again. He looks at his hands and then back down at his sandwich. He shakes his legs to move the sandwich down to his knees. He grabs the sandwich in between his knees and slowly raises his legs. As they get closer to his hands he stretches his finger to try and grab the sandwich. His fingers miss by a couple of inches. He yanks his hands trying to cover the space, when he feels something move. He let's his legs drop and gets up on to his knees to have closer look. The wood around the ring's splintered. He realises the bullet must have hit it. He pulls some more and the rings moves just a little. He wiggles his feet, moving them forward from underneath him until he's in a crouching position. Sweat is dripping off him at the exertion. He rests for a minute, regaining his strength. On his feet he's able to get more momentum as he pulls. He's rewarded with the sight of the ring moving forward a little. He twists his hands back and forth, trying to work the pin holding the ring, loose some more. The handcuffs are digging in to his wrists, making them sting. He inches his feet back a little and pulls again. The ring moves forward some more. He drops to his knees as his thighs are aching from the strain. He lowers his head and wipes his brow with his arm and counts to ten. he moves back on to his feet, moving back an a couple of inches and pulls again. He barely registers the pain from his wrists as the handcuffs dig deeper, as the pin moves some more. . He moves backwards again and takes a deep breath. He gives one big pull and finds himself flat on his back as the ring comes flying out.

Jack's been lost in his own thoughts but hears Jane's yelp as he hits the floor.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on?...is that we're getting out of here."

Now that his hands are free from the post it's a simple matter of picking his lock, he thinks, but, his fingers are shaking, and have begun to lose feeling. He drops the pick in to the straw. He kicks at it wildly in frustration, sending the straw flying. Looking down he spots the pick just in front of him After a couple of attempts, he's successful in picking it up. He waits a moment, steadying himself and then reaches his fingers around, working the pick in to the lock. He smiles when he feels the handcuff release. He quickly unlocks the second one. There are big welts circling both wrists, he shakes his hands to stimulate the blood flow. He moves quickly over to Jack and releases him, as they pass by his stall he spies the sandwich and decides to take it with them. At the door Jane inspects the lock. He only heard a key being used as the men left. He tries his pick but it's too small. He spins around looking for anything they can use to break the door. At the back there are stairs leading to a platform and there's a door. They quickly make it up the stairs, they try the door and Jane can't believe their luck at finding it unlocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane puts his ear against the door and strains to hear any sound from the other side. Hearing nothing he slowly opens it a little and daylight greets him.. He peeks around the opening and is relieved to see stairs on the other side leading down to the ground and no one in sight. He turns to Jack and puts his finger up against his lips and then beckons him to follow. The stairs are similar to fire escape stairs, except they're wooden. As they descend Jane takes note of his surroundings. There's a big paddock in front of him and beyond that the woods. Over his shoulder on the left he can see a large house. It's an easy decision which direction they shall take. They keep close to the stable, they head to the back of the stable. Jane stops a moment and listens for any sounds. All he can hear is a bird chirping. He turns to Jack.

"Are you ready to make a run for it?"

"Sure, are you? That's a nasty gash you have at the back of your head. You need some pressure on it."

"I'll be fine until we get to the trees and then I'll find something to hold against it. Shall we go?"

"After you Sonny."

To use the stable as a shield for as long as possible, they run in a straight line, hoping that no-one leaves the house before they're in the safe cover of the trees. It's further than it looks and Jane's concerned about Jack being able to make it across. He keeps looking back but Jack's keeping up with him. They make it into the trees without hearing any shouts behind them. Jane stops and leans his back against a tree, trying to catch his breath. He leans over placing his hand on his thigh for balance as he takes deep breaths. He feels a hand on his arm.

"You need to look after yourself a bit better Sonny, come we can't stop now, we have to get further away, we can take it easier though."

Jack moves past Jane who looks after him. The man seems barely out of breath. He's pulling some leaves off a nearby tree. He folds them together and holds them out to Jane.

"Here press these against your cut to try and stem the bleeding. I'll have a look at your shoulder when we're further away."

Jane stares at the leaves.

"No need for that Bear Grylls."

Jane takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and presses it against back of his head, he winces at the pain

"Great work at getting us out of there, you're more useful than you look."

Jane looks after Jack shaking his head, and gives a small smile as he pushes himself off the tree trunk and follows after him. He rushes to catch up with him and then falls in to step.

"I knew there was more to you than meets the eye."

"Shhh, no talking, save your breath, we need to keep moving."

"Do you know where we are?"

Jack looks sideways at him,

"Miles from anywhere."

"I was afraid of that."

As they head deeper in to the woods, the trees grow more dense and daylight becomes a scarce commodity, the light finding little pockets between the follige. Jane's head's stopped bleeding but's being replaced with a pounding headache. A flash of intense pain blacks out his sight for a moment and he miscalculates as he steps over a felled branch and hits his trailing foot and he falls to the ground. He feels a pain in his hand as he tries to protect himself. He feels a hand on his arm.

"Up you get Sonny."

Jane moves on to his knees.

"I think I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Jane's looking at his hand. There's a large sliver poking out from under his skin. He grabs a hold of it and pulls, the splinter breaks, leaving part of it buried.

"Shoot"

He stands up and brushes himself down. the debris falls off him, leaving dirt tracks on his clothes.

"We've only got about an hour left of usable light, we need to find a place where we can spend the night."

Jane looks around, the idea of spending the night in the middle of the woods, doesn't thrill him, but is glad to hear that they'll be stopping soon, hopefully after some rest his head will feel better. After a few minutes Jack stops and points to some deep undergrowth.

"Let's go see if that will work."

It turns out to be the perfect place, with room between the bushes and the trees for the two of them to lay down. "

"This should hopefully hide us and give us some warmth."

Jane sits down leaning against a trunk and closes his eyes. He hear Jack sit down against the next tree to his left.

"Do you know who these men are Jack? I know you know what they want, and have done since the beginning. I suspect Jack isn't even your real name."

"Did I see you pick up the sandwiches you were given?"

Jane opens one eye and looks over at him.

"Is that the way it's going to be. I deserve answers Jack, or whoever you are. I do a kind deed and end up knocked out, shot, bleeding, bruised.."

Jane holds up his wrists to show off the ugly bruising from the handcuffs.

"...the prospect of a long night in the woods and to cap it all.."

He looks down at himself:

"...this suit's ruined. And you want to share my sandwiches."

Jack laughs:"

Patience, patience, Sonny, I'll answer all questions later, as you said we have a long night ahead of us, why do everything at once. First we'll eat, then I'll take a look at you. Some sleep is in order and then we'll talk. For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you got caught up in this."

"I have disputes with the order of things but you're apology earns you a sandwich.

Jane removes the sandwiches from his jacket pocket and attempts to open the packet. With his sore wrists and the pain from the splinter and shoulder, it's not an easy task.

"Here, want some help?"

Jack reaches over to take the packet. Jane pulls it away out of his reach.

"Patience, patience,

**Author's notes: Thanks for those who reviewed chapter two. I hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter we will see how far Lisbon and Co. are at solving this little puzzle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thank you for your support, for the kind people who reviewed and for the new followers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Lisbon has set up a crime scene. The neighbours have come out to have a look at what the fuss is about. Rigsby has been assigned the job of taking their names and asking preliminary questions, hoping that someone has seen something. The local police station, a two man outfit, don't have a forensic department, so Lisbon has ordered a team up from Sacramento. She pulls on a pair of latex gloves, Cho is doing the same and they start a search of the house. Cho vocalise's the questions Lisbon's been asking herself.

"Why would some one take Jane in a remote place like this? He's an easy target anywhere he goes by himself, why wait until he's out here and why did they take the owner of this place and didn't just tie him up, or shoot him."

"I'm asking myself the same thing. Could the owner have been the target and Jane was in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Then you would think we would find Jane tied up or shot."

"When Van Pelt gets here, I want her looking into this man's background. Hopefully something will pop up and we'll have some idea where to start."

Lisbon and Cho have a look around the house, peering into drawers and cupboards but nothing remarkable's found and nothing to help find Jane. A despondent Lisbon's happy to be interrupted in her fruitless search by Rigsby who's finished his preliminary interviews.

"No-one saw anything boss. The houses are private around here, set among the trees it's hard to see what's going on in other people's home."

Lisbon's disappointed but not surprised, she'd noted the same thing as they made their way to Jack's house.

"Does any of them claim to know him well?"

Rigsby refers to his notebook.

"Kathy and Stanley Richards, they live two houses away, said they were on good terms when Jack's wife was alive but now they only talk to him in passing. And get this boss, his wife was murdered, he found her body in the kitchen."

"Thanks Rigsby, we'll have Van Pelt pull up all the information on the murder, talk to the local police and see if they caught the person responsible and anything else that might be useful. Cho and I will talk to the Richards."

"Will do boss."

Lisbon gives orders to the local sheriff to keep the crime scene secure until forensics arrive, while she and Cho talks to the neighbours. Kathy and Stanley, invite them to sit down in their comfy living room. Kathy plays hostess and asks if they would like a drink. They both refuse but the request hits Lisbon hard as it brings home the reality of Jane's disappearance, when the request doesn't bring forth the usual response: 'Yes, I'd love some tea.' It must have shown in her eyes as Stanley leans towards her.

"Are you all right Agent? are you sure you don't want a drink?"

Cho looks at her with concern. Lisbon recovers herself.

"It's nothing really, I'm fine. Now Mr. Richards..."

"Stanley, please, we don't stand on ceremony here."

"Okay Stanley, you told my colleague that you were close to Jack Bowen."

"Yes, once upon a time, we were as thick as thieves. The wives were always in each others houses and we would go play Bridge every week, without fail, on a Friday night. But after his wife was murdered, Jack became a recluse, he rarely left the house and shunned all our efforts to be friendly to him. If I was out in the garden, as he walked by on his way to the store, he would say hi, but he never stopped to talk, or accept an invite for a drink."

"Have long have you known him?"

Kathy's back with a drink for her and Stanley and she settles in a chair next to him. She answers the question.

"We moved in to our respective homes within six months of each other. That would be going on for thirty-seven years now."

She looks to her husband for confirmation and he nods.

"They were here first and Mae, his wife, brought us over some sandwiches and a cake she'd baked while we were surrounded by boxes without any idea where the kitchen stuff was. Mae and me became firm friends from that day."

"I understand she was murdered, what happened?"

Kathy nods her head but it's Stanley who answers the question after placing a comforting hand on top of his wifes.

"About six months ago Jack came home to find her dead in the kitchen. She'd been mutilated but the cops have no idea who did it. They hauled Jack in, asking him questions for hours, not our local police, but some out of towners. Jack hasn't been the same since."

"What did Jack do for a living?"

"Something in sales, it used to take him out of town every couple of months or so. Otherwise he kept good hours, always home for dinner and weekends off, and seem to pay well too. He didn't talk about it too much. He said it was just away to get the money to do nice things with his wife. He adored his wife, treated her like a queen."

Lisbon stands up and takes out a card.

"Thank you for talking to us. If you remember anything else that might help us, please give me a call."

Forensics have arrived and are busy dusting the place and putting down their yellow markers. Rigsby makes his way towards them.

"forensic says there isn't much to go on. They doubt there's anything useful, but they'll get whatever they can."

He continues looking through his notes.

"They never found the murderer of his wife, but the case was conducted by a federal unit, they are sending Van Pelt what information they have."

Lisbon looks over at the house, wondering where he could be and praying he's still alive.

"It's beginning to get dark, let's get back to Sacramento, I doubt we'll find anything useful here. But I don't thing it's Jane who's the target, I think it's linked to Jack Bowen's past. Perhaps VanPelt can tell us something."

She's not sure why she thinks that and she's not sure whether that's a good thing for Jane or not. When they arrive back she enters her office to put her bag away and she jumps when her phone rings, She doesn't have time to say hello when Bertram's voice is in her ear.

"Agent Lisbon, I need you in my office right away."

"Sir, Jane's missing, I need to be here conducting the investigation."

"I know Jane's missing, but I also know I have the state head of the CIA here wanting to know why you're looking into a Jack Bowen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Thank you so much for the response to this story. I really appreciate the lovely people who take the time to let me know their thoughts. I hope you like this chapter.**

Jane didn't realise how hungry he was until he had his first bite. It was as awful as pre-packed sandwiches usually are, but, it felt good to put something in his stomach. What he needs now is a cup of tea. He hears movement from Jack and turns to see him, in the little remaining light, standing up and he making his way over to Jane.

"Let's have a look at you Sonny before the light leaves us completely."

Jane leans his head forward so Jack can see the gash in the back of his head. He winces when Jack touches hair that blood has mattered to the cut.

"It looks like it's stopped bleeding, but you could do with stitches in it. It's a good job you have a fine head of hair to cover up the nasty scar you will have there."

He then moves to his shoulder, the blood is minimal so he's not concerned with it. The shooter is quite a marksman, they will have to remember that, it will make things difficult. Then he gently takes Jane's wrists, the damage he caused himself getting free from the handcuffs is plain to see in bruising and welts and some broken skin.

"You've been through the wars, how's the head?"

Jane shrugs:

"Hurting."

"Anything else?"

"Just a splinter but we'll never get it out in this light."

Jack straightens up.

"Well I think you'll survive the night and live another day."

"That depends if they find us."

Jack pats his shoulder.

"No need to worry on that score Sonny, they have no intention of killing you straight away, you're too valuable to them."

"That's what I'm worried about. They want something from you and they're going to use me to get it. But whatever it is, was too important for you to even save your wife."

Jack stops in his tracks and turn to Jane.

"That's very perceptive of you. This time they think if I witness it personally that I will divulge."

"But you won't."

"No, sorry Sonny, I can't."

Jack settles himself against his tree.

"You lay back and get some sleep. As they haven't caught us yet, I think they were late discovering we were missing, and it seems they decided to wait until morning to come after us, but I will take first watch, just in case. They'll start out at first light so we need to go then."

"We're sitting ducks here Jack, they'll find us, they can move much quicker than we can."

"Any suggestions?"

"Yea, tell them what they want to know and leave me out of it."

Jack chuckles:

"Go to sleep Sonny."

Lisbon stops a moment to compose herself before knocking on Bertram's door. Her heart sank as the words CIA and Jack Bowen were connected. This can't be good, for the investigation or for Jane. She talked to Van Pelt to find out what she'd found out but there was nothing, not for the Jack Bowen they are interested in. Not even the death of his wife surfaced. That was extremely puzzling. Van Pelt said it's not easy to wipe away all trace of a story.

"Not, if it never left the confines of the small community."

Lisbon is sure of one thing, this is going to get messy. Bertram invites her in in reply to her knock. Her eyes immediately go to the man with Bertram in the room. He's looks like a regular guy. He stands and holds out his hand in greeting, with a warm smile on his face. He's tall, about Rigbsy height. His hair cut short with just a hint of grey. His eyes a soft blue surrounded by laughter lines. His pleasant face is finished off with a dimple on his right cheek that comes and goes as he speaks.

"Agent Lisbon, a pleasure to meet you. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

Lisbon's thrown. She was expecting paranoia mixed with aggression and territorial behaviour. She stammers out her reply.

"Pl..pl...pleasure to meet you to eh?"

"Sorry that was rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Agent Collins."

He still has a hold of her hand.

"Pleasure Agent Collins."

He gives her another smile and drops her hand. Bertram invites her to take a seat.

"I'd rather not sit down sir, I need to get back to the investigation.. "

Speaking more forcefully:

"Sit down Agent Lisbon."

"Sir.."

"I said sit down."

Lisbon sees nothing for it but to oblige. Bertram nods his head.

"Thank you Agent. I'm ordering you to stop your investigation..."

Lisbon is out of her chair.

"You can't ask me to do that! Jane is missing, my partner. Who knows what he's got himself mixed up with this time..."

She gives a sideways look to Agent Collins who has a smile on his face.

"...you can't ask me to do nothing, just leave him to his fate..."

"The CIA are going to take charge..."

"Is it the CIA that investigated the murder of Bowen's wife because that looks more like a cover up. Is that what the CIA really have planned for Jane?"

Lisbon can see that Bertram is losing his patience, he points a finger at her.

"Sit down Agent."

Lisbon stares at him. Agent Collins stands up and enters the conversation. He sweeps his arm towards her vacant chair, giving her that smile again.

"Please take a seat Agent, I can understand your concern and believe me we want to find your missing friend and Jack Bowen as much as you do."

One look at Lisbon tells him he's said the wrong thing.

"Okay probably not as much as you do, your his partner after all, but Jack was a valuable member of our team and we don't want to see anything happen to him."

"Do you know who took them."

Agent Collins nods his head.

"We have a pretty good idea."

"Do you know where they are."

Agent Collins entwines his fingers and places them on his knee.

"No. We have a couple ideas that we're checking out, but they could be somewhere completely different."

"Is Jane in danger?"

Collins doesn't look at her as he replies.

"I'm afraid he is."

"Then I'm not giving up the investigation."

"I'm afraid I have to insist you keep out of this investigation."

"Why."

Bertram answers this one.

"Because Jane could be an accomplice rather than a victim."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Thanks to everyone for your reviews, it's great to hear what readers think.**

Lisbon stares at Bertram in disbelief. She opens her mouth to speak and he holds up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it Agent. Collins here is in charge of the investigation, it's the CIA, and they always hold the trump card. You are to step down as of right now."

"But sir…"

Bertram cuts her off by turning to Collins.

"Lisbon and her team will co-operate and give you all that they have and answer any questions."

Bertram stands up and extends his hand to Collins. The agent stands also and takes it. He turns to Lisbon, while buttoning his jacket.

"I can assure you that we'll do all we can to find your colleague and bring him home safely Agent Lisbon. I have a couple of things to do and then I will need an update."

Collins gives her that smile again. Lisbon takes his proffered hand and he heads towards the door. Lisbon follows, as she gets to the door she hears Bertram:

Just a minute Agent Lisbon there's something else I want to discuss with you now that your time's freed up."

Collins also heard looking back he sees Lisbon roll her eyes and mentally count to ten before turning around and going back into the room closing the door.

"Take a seat Agent."

Lisbon does so reluctantly. Bertram's intercom springs to life and his secretary's voice tells him that his four o'clock for tomorrow just cancelled. Bertram's thanks her, he opens the top drawer of his desk and takes out a wipe and uses it to clean his hands.

"I don't know about you Agent Lisbon but I don't like the CIA, and I don't trust them."

Lisbon face becomes a picture of surprise.

"You think I really bought their bull story about Jane being a possible accomplice? I don't trust though guys, never have, never will. If you want to get Jane back alive you need to find a way to keep yourself a part of this investigation."

"Surely that would have been easier if you hadn't ordered me to stay out of it."

"I had to make Agent Collins think we are co-operating."

"But how am I suppose to do that sir?"

"You're a resourceful agent, surely you've learnt a thing or two from Jane after all these years."

"But sir…"

"Ask yourself what would Jane do."

Bertram looks at his watch and stands up.

"I have somewhere to be Agent, so if you don't mind…"

Lisbon rises.

"Of course sir."

She turns to leave the room once more, wondering how on earth she's going to get Agent Collins to put herself and her team back on the case.

By Jack's reckoning it's Jane's turn to take watch. He's impressed with how soundly he's been sleeping in the uncomfortable conditions. The man was asleep in minutes and hasn't stirred. Just as well, he's going to need his strength today. He goes over to him and shakes him awake. Jane opens his eyes and is instantly alert.

"Your turn Sonny. If you hear anything that alarms you wake me up immediately."

Jane sit up and stretches, then moves over to his tree and leans against it and Jack takes his place, figuring the spot will be warm from Jane's body heat and it must be comfortable.

"Deep in the forest in the middle of the night I think that most sounds will alarm me."

Jack smiles.

"Well try to keep it to sounds possibly made by humans and keep awake."

Jack settles himself down and closes his eyes. Jane looks around at the blackness that surrounds him and lets out a sigh.

He hates surveillance at the best of times but here in the middle of the night and who know where, it's going to be intermiable, nothing to do and no-one to talk to. He wonders about Lisbon and the team. He knows they'll be doing all they can to find him but he can't depend on them as there'll have powerful forces trying to stop them. He's has to find away out of this or life's going to get very unpleasant for himself. Being a resourceful man there are many options open to him and he spends his watch mulling through them, tossing aside the ones that would end in his death - or worse, and examining the remaining ones to find the one that has the best chance of bringing the desired result. Unfortunately the best plan has a forty percent chance of success. Not the best odds he's had to work with but he's had worse.

CBI headquaters is in semi darkness, except for the light glowing in Lisbon's office. She's at her desk staring aimlessly at her computer and she goes over in her head the play she had to make. There's a knock at her door and she looks up to see Agent Collins in the doorway. She waves him in and he gives her that smile and takes the chair she offers him.

"I want to apologise Agent Lisbon, I know that this must be very difficult for you but I assure you that we will do the best we can to bring your consultant back alive."

"And what if he's guilty of being an accomplice?"

Collins shift uneasily in his chair.

"I said we would do our best to bring him back alive, but if he's mixed up in this then he'll be taken in to custody."

"What evidence do you have?"

"I'm sure you realise that I can't indulge that information. I know it's a shock, it always is, but we don't make these types of allegations lightly."

"It's very hard for me to believe, we've worked together for so long and he's such an asset to the team..."

Lisbon lets the sentence hang unfinished.

Agent Collins leans in interested in what she's leaving unsaid and prompts her.

"But Agent Lisbon?"

Lisbon remains quiet and looks uncomfortable.

"What is it Agent Lisbon? If you know something they it's your duty as an officer of the law and as a citizen of the United States to share that information."

Collins is watching Lisbon carefully and can tell when she makes the decision to talk.

"I was upset when I left Bertram's office, Jane could be in all sorts of trouble and your wasting time investigating him as an accomplice...a seemingly rediculous idea. He has disdain for all authority and is too unruly and unpredictable. Sleeper agents try to fit in with society not fight against it."

"I never said anything about him being a sleeper agent."

"I know."

Lisbon looks distressed. Agent Collins sits back in his chair and folds his arms.

"I think you better tells me all that you know Agent Lisbon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Thank you so much for your reviews and to everyone who's silently reading this story. Your support is appreciated.**

Lisbon waves Cho in who's standing outside the door. She makes the introductions.

"Agent Collins this is my second in command Agent Cho."

Agent Collins doesn't get out of the chair but nods his head and turns to Lisbon.

"What's going on Agent Lisbon? I thought this was a private conversation."

"It's quite alright Agent Cho knows all about it. Please sit down Cho."

Cho moves one of the chairs from under the table beside the door and sits down next to Agent Collins, he places a folder he's holding on his lap and looks to Lisbon to continue.

"I told my team when I returned from our briefing that we were off the case and why and your suspicions about Jane. I expected them all to laugh and dismiss it like I did. Ten minutes later Cho knocks on my door and tells me he needs to talk to me about something very important. When I signalled him to come in he had that folder in his hand. Tell him what you told me Cho."

"As I'm sure you've looked in to Jane's background and you know about his tragic story.."

Agent Collins nods his head.

"Yes the murder of his wife and child"

"And that he grew up in the carnie circuit and that he joined the CBI to track down Red John."

Agent Collins gives Cho that smile.

"Yes we know all that. It doesn't mean he's not working with the kidnappers."

Cho looks at Lisbon and then at Agent Collins.

"No it doesn't"

Agent Collins shifts in his chair, his interest now piqued.

"Are you saying Agent Cho, that you have your suspicions?"

Cho looks at Lisbon again and then back at Collins.

"Yes. It happened by accident. I'd spent the night at a girlfriends and took my morning jog in a different park than normal and I saw Jane. He didn't see me, he back was towards me, but Jane has a pretty distinctive look and I knew it was him. What caught my eye was that the man handed Jane a gun. I just caught a glimpse of it as it exchanged hands. Jane always says he hates guns. Jane was playing it cool, he's a master at it but the other man was being furtive but trying to hide it, if you know what I mean. Looking around while trying to look like your not looking around. The man then got up and walked away. I made sure my jog caused me to cross paths with him and I accidentally bumped in to him. In the few words that passed between us I discovered that he was foreign, somewhere in the middle east was my guess."

Collins nods at the folder.

"So what do you have in there?"

"I did a little digging on my own time. After the death of his family Jane went in to a psychiatric hospital, I believe that that Patrick Jane never left."

"So how come you're only telling your boss now?"

"Because I don't have anything concrete. it's just suspicion. But then with what has happened, I thought I should let her know."

He hands Collins the folder and while he looks at it Lisbon takes up the story.

"After Cho came to see me, I remembered how Jane wanted to go with Rigsby Redwood Creek."

"He asked to go?"

"Well that's not Jane's way but he annoyed me until I wanted him out of my sight. If Jane is a double agent Collins you're dealing with a very clever man. He works differently than anyone you've come up against."

"I'm sure we can handle him."

"The last person who tried that lasted two days before his career was in tatters."

"So what do you suggest Agent Lisbon?"

Lisbon's eyes grow dark.

"If what Agent Cho says is true, he's been deceiving me for ten years, making a fool out of me and laughing at me behind my back. I want to get him. We know how he works, we can be of help. If he's been using us, we want to make him pay."

Lisbon has her fingers mentally crossed that this rather dubious play will work. It's not up to Jane's standard but hopefully it's good enough. If there's one thing that Lisbon has learnt from Jane, it's that the best plays are based on some truth. Cho did come upon Jane in a park near his girlfriends, and he was in discussion with a man, the guy looked middle eastern but was homeless and Jane was sharing some food with him. In the file is an artist sketch of the guy and a bogus report that has a mismatch of DNA between two 'Patrick Janes'..

Agent Collins looks up from the file.

"This is very interesting Agent Lisbon, Agent Cho. Good work. Having read up on Patrick Jane he is, shall we say, an unusual character. I can see how having people who know him well on my team being advantageous."

Lisbon is just slightly nodding her head in agreement, another trick she's learnt from Jane.

Collins looks at the file once more and then up at Cho and Lisbon.

"Yes, I think you will be very helpful. Betrayal is hard to take and harder to forgive. If your Mister Jane is a double agent and, with what you've given me, I strongly believe that he is, then you can be very helpful now that you're on my side."

"We are most certainly on your side. I've risked my career too many times for that jerk to put up with being made a fool of."

Collins stands up and Lisbon and Cho follow. He extends his hand towards Lisbon with that smile in place

"Welcome to the team Agent Lisbon and Agent Cho."

Lisbon takes his hand and smiles back.

"Thank you Agent Collins we look forward to working with you."

"Get some sleep and we'll convene here at seven."

"We'll be here."

Collins leaves the room and Lisbon and Cho look at one another. Lisbon murmurs:

"Barnum's right. There's one born every minute. Now lets find Jane and keep him safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you to the very kind reviewers, it's always great to hear your thoughts. I didn't expect to get this published today with an episode to watch, but despite watching it twice and doing housework, here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

Jack wakes to the sound of twigs cracking. He's alert in seconds, looking around him, he can't see Patrick. He crawls on his hands and knees to the nearest tree and scuttles behind it. The sound's very near and then he hears Patrick's voice:

"Jack you can come out from behind the tree, it's only me."

Jack closes his eyes as relief rushes over him. He stands up and brushes himself down while coming out from behind the tree.

"Where did you go Sonny, you gave me the fright of my life!"

"Oh I doubt that. I'm sure you've had bigger frights. I've scoured the area, looking for ways to get us out of this mess."

"It's barely light."

Jane points to his eyes.

"Green eyes like a cat, very useful."

"I'm sure they are. So what have you come up with Tigger?"

"Oh a change of nickname. Tigger?...I'll take it"

"Well…"

"The first order of business is to buy us some time to put more distance between us and them. I've walked back and forth in a few directions to confuse them."

"In the dark you could have seriously hurt yourself."

"Cat's eyes remember. Once my eyes adjusted and the sun began to show a hint of dawn I was able to see well enough, plus running into low hanging branches only helped my case."

"Except there'll be evidence of only one person instead of two."

"I dealt with that."

Jane puts a hand inside his jacket pocket.

"I also found some berries, here's yours."

Jack holds out his hand and Jane pours the berries in to it.

"I presume that they're edible."

"Well I haven't dropped dead yet, or thrown up."

"You have been a busy boy."

"Surveillence sucks. Now let's get going, we don't want to lose more time."

Jack follows Jane as he heads off but after fifteen minutes Jane pulls out a leafy branch from a hedge. He changes direction and starts sweeping their footprints away.

"What are you doing."

"Well every other direction they take the foot prints stop, this one can't be any different."

"Okay, but aren't we heading back the way we came?"

Jane stops his sweeping and gives the man a delighted smile.

"Of course! Where else would we go."

Lisbon and the team meet up early at O'Malley's.

"We hooked Collins but this is a dangerous play, especially for Jane, we've painted him a traitor.."

Rigsby interrupts

"How are we going to get him out of that one?"

"There's no real evidence in the file, just a photo of him with a homeless man, so, easy enough for Jane to prove. We just have to make sure we get him out alive."

"So what do we do now?"

"Just go along with whatever Collins says. We have to make him trust us so he will take us along when they find where Jane is."

Van Pelt sits back, the worry for her colleague etched on her face.

"Do you think they will find him? If it's some international terrorist organization surely they'll be well hidden, they may have taken them out the country by now."

"There's a lot of intelligence gathering out there, and Collins seemed to have a good idea who took them. I don't think it will take long before they locate them."

Cho pipes in:

"What I don't understand is why they took Jane in the first place. Why do they need him? Best play would've been to leave him dead and Bowen's place."

"I don't know, but I'm glad they didn't."

Cho's phone starts buzzing and Lisbon's immediately follows. He glances at it.

"It's Collins, we better get over there."

Each member stands up from the table.

"We better not all arrive together, give us two minutes Van Pelt and Rigsby and then follow."

"Sure boss."

After ten minutes Jane discards the branch.

"Why are we going back?"

"Where is the last place they will expect us?"

"That's definitely true but it's still foolhardy."

"Where is the only place that we know where it is? We don't know what direction we need to take to get out of here, or how far away we are from civilization. That only thing we do know is that place."

"And what are we going to do when we get there."

Jane stops letting out an exaggerated sigh. He looks at Jack and holds up a finger as if to make a point. He then drops his hand.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something between us."

When Lisbon and Cho arrive at CBI Collins is there with four other agents, three male and two female. He makes quick introductions and then turns to the case board. Just then Rigsby and Van Pelt arrive and the introductions repeated.

Collins has some photos in his hand. He pins them on the board and there are photos of three different locations.

"Here are the places that we know the group we suspect took Bowen and Jane uses."

"Who are they?"

Collins looks at Lisbon with that smile.

"It's not necessary for you or your team to have that information. You are here on a strictly need to know basis."

"It would be helpful to know who we're dealing with."

"You just need to know they are clever and ruthless."

Lisbon doesn't like the sound of that.

Collins turns back to the board.

"I have a team checking each one out and then we'll hit the one our intelligence tells us is the most likely place where they're being held."

Lisbon raises her hand.

"What are our orders concerning Jane, friend or foe?"

"No matter what we find there we treat him as the enemy. It'll be up to him to prove his innocence."

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Thanks to everyone for sharing your thoughts. This chapter concentrates on Jane's rescue plan. Hope you like it.**

"So Jack, I seem to remember you were going to give me an explanation. Food, sleep and chat, in that order."

"I get the idea Sonny that there isn't much I need to tell you. Why don't you tell me what you've figured out and I'll fill in what I can."

"Well that's not quite our agreement but okay."

Jane stops and bends down, he picks up a broken branch and tears off the straggling twigs. He leans on it, testing its strength and finding it just the right length, he strides on using it as a walking stick. Jack has looked on amused, he shakes his head and falls in beside him.

"You worked for the CIA or some other spy type organization, you were high up in the organisation, a high security clearance. By your fitness levels, I would say you were out in the field, not a desk job. You retired to live out the rest of your days with your beloved wife, but you know something that someone ruthless wants, but it's highly classified and compromises the safety of the country if you disclose it. They killed your wife… how am I doing so far?"

"You're doing very well Sonny."

"What I don't understand is where I fit in to the equation. Why do they think that torturing me will make you give up the information when the threat to your wife didn't. I can't believe the line that they think you won't have the stomach for it. I think you can stomach anything and have probably dished out worse yourself."

"That is a miscalculation on their part. If they catch us, I won't give the information up Sonny."

"That isn't an answer."

"It's all I can give you."

"A great sharing of knowledge there Jack. If I'm going to suffer a torturous death, don't you think I have the right to know."

"If I told you, I would have to kill you myself."

Jane looks at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I think I'd rather take my chances with you."

Jack chuckles.

"Look I'm not asking for you to give up national secrets, I want to know why I'm here, why I'm caught up in all of this and not lying dead on your kitchen floor."

"You were at the wrong place at the wrong time..."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Jane grabs Jack's arm and turns him to face him, he searches his face closely, Jack stares over his left shoulder, never making eye contact with Jane.

"Aha! You had a friend, a good friend, from childhood."

Jacks startled eyes dart to Jane. Jane look triumphant.

"Yes! Something happened to him...something terrible...something you watched...something you blame yourself for...and something you're ashamed of."

"C'mon we need to hurry if we're going to get back to the house before the search party does."

Jack goes striding off. Jane shrugs, content that he's got a least a little of the puzzle. Stick in hand he catches Jack up."

"Have you thought of a plan for when we get there?"

"Have you? I'm open to ideas."

"If I were in your shoes I would be heading as far away from here as possible."

"We could never out run them. I do have a plan, a simple plan, those are always the best I think."

"So what is it?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you. Why don't you guess. That seems it seems the way this relationship seems to work."

"Since you probably need my help, it's in your best interests to tell me."

"All in good time Jack, all in good time."

This time Jane strides ahead. Jack calls after him.

"Are you always this infuriating?"

Jane smiles a his head.

"You've seen nothing yet!"

Soon they see that the trees are thinning out, they can see the field they ran across a head of them. They come to a stop.

"Okay Sonny the plan?"

Jane looks at Jack.

"We're going to steal a car."

"That's what you've come up with!"

"Do you have a better one. It's simple and neat. We break in, hot wire it and get out of here."

"They'll only chase after us."

"Not if we disable any other vehicles first."

"You know how to break in and hot wire a car?"

"Don't you, surely they taught you that at spy school. It have been in Spy Skills 101."

"I haven't done it in a long time."

"Has it happens I did it only last week, so I'll take that job."

"Really, police work calls for that sort of thing."

"Eh no, I just like to keep my skills honed. Something you should consider."

They are at the edge of the trees, keeping hidden but looking out across the field. The barn obscures most of their view of the yard in front of the house.

"We can't risk going across that field again..."

Jack points his finger to the left.

"..But it looks like we can follow the tree line all the way to the entrance gate."

When they reach the gate there are two vehicles in the yard. One is a pick up truck and the other a sedan. The yard is empty of people. Jane turns to Jack.

"You take out the pick up truck and I'll get the sedan open, that will be quicker, just hope they're good at keeping it full of gas."

Jack creeps over to the pick up keeping low. He spies a broken bottle on the ground and picks up a big shard and thrusts it into the two tyres on the side of the truck facing away from the house. He looks back and Jane is sitting in the car. Jane sees him and waves him over, once he's close the starts up and is turning the car around before Jack'ss settled in his seat. Jane looks through the rear view mirror as he speeds away but there is no movement from the house. He puts his foot hard on the accelerator and works on getting as much distance as he can as quickly as possible.

Five minutes out and there's no sign of anyone following them, Jane hasn't recognised any of the road signs but Jack seems to know where they are and is giving directions. It's a remote area, they haven't seen many other cars on the road.

"How far away are we from safety Jack?"

"There's a town coming up in about fifteen miles."

"Excellent!"

Suddenly an SUV coming in the opposite direction swerves in to their path. Jane's taken by surprise, he manages to turn the car out of its path but the car skids and he's struggling to get it under control. The car is off the road and there's nothing Jane can do to stop it hitting a tree a great force. Air bags blowing out of the dashboard is the last thing Jane is aware of before his world turn to black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, as they say the plot thickens...**

To Jane it feels as if he's struggling through a thick fog with tentacles that keep trying to pull him back down in to the darkness. He's aware of pain, and slowly remembers the car heading towards them, he manages to open his eyes. He doesn't recognise where he is, the room is dark. He's surprised to find himself sitting in a chair, when he tries to move, his limbs won't obey his commands. His arms are fastened behind him and to the chair and his legs are also attached to the chair. Most disconcerting of all to Jane is that he's been stripped of his vest and shirt, he's only wearing his trousers. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness, the room is sparsely furnished, he can make out two empty chairs in front of him just a few feet a way and a small table tucked in the corner. Fear settles in the bottom of his stomach, this is not good at all. Another thought occurs to him.

'Where's Jack?'

The team have been left twiddling thumbs while they wait for the FBI to decide which property they hit. Van Pelt has been clicking on her computer and she calls Lisbon over.

"There's something fishy here boss."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tracing that call that sent Rigsby and Jane to interview that witness and it didn't originate from where we thought it did."

"Okay, so where did it originate from?"

"Here in Sacramento, from a payphone just four blocks from where Jane's motel is."

"Are you saying Jane made the call?"

Van Pelt shrugs.

"I can't say."

"Check if there are any surveillance tapes in that area, and pull them for the time surrounding the call."

"Will do boss."

Lisbon goes into her office wondering what it might mean. Did Jane set this up and purposely get himself in the car with Rigsby or did someone set him up. She mentally shakes her head, there wouldn't have been any way to predict that Jane would annoy her enough that she would send him. That means that they didn't care who she sent or Jane set this up himself. Neither one made any sense. She heads out to the bullpen.

"Van Pelt, when the tape comes through have Rigsby and Cho look at it, I want you to check and see if Jane has any connection with that area?"

"Jane boss?"

"Yes, Jane."

Van Pelts attention's drawn to the computer with the announcement of a pop up.

"The tape is here. There wasn't a camera close enough to the phone booth to be able to see who made the call but there are camera's at the intersections at both ends of the block. They take in part of the sidewalk, it's the best I could do. Some of the business may have their own camera's but that would take time to collect."

"Time we don't have. Let's hope that these are enough."

Rigsby, Cho and Lisbon takes chairs around the table and begin to watch the tapes. As Van Pelt said the camera's are there for the intersection but a small portion of the sidewalk is visible. The time stamp shows the tapes start half an hour before the time of the phone call and half an hour afterwards. They watch closely on double speed, changing it to normal time at ten minutes before the phone call. After they get to the end, Lisbon sits back in her chair, there's no sign of Jane. Cho voices her continuing concern

"Doesn't mean he wasn't there boss, we know Jane's too good to get caught on camera."

Lisbon glances at Van Pelt who's looking puzzled at the computer.

"Have you found something?"

"The CIA did a really good job with Bowen's trail, I would never know that he wasn't who he said he was, but his wife, there's barely anything about her."

"She probably didn't work after they were married."

"She didn't do anything after her marriage, no parking tickets, no credit cards nothing. There's no traceable history at all."

"There isn't even a record that they were ever married."

"Her neighbours said that her maiden name was Shelburn, check under that name."

Lisbon's phone starts ringing, she checks the ID.

"It's Collins."

She listens to what he has to say.

"We'll be ready."

She closes the phone and looks to her team.

"They've decided on a place and we have to leave in fifteen minutes. You found anything yet Van Pelt?"

"Working on it...Oh"

Everyone looks towards her at the tone of her voice.

"What is it."

"There were some Shelburns that worked the carny circuit."

"Your kidding me. Did they work with Jane's carnival."

"It doesn't say, but that's quite a co-incidence boss."

Lisbon flops down on to a nearby chair. She doesn't understand what's going on but she's beginning to feel that Jane manipulated her. it just better be for a good reason.

Jane's conducting an examination of his condition after the crash. He seems to be in one piece, his face hurts, he suspects from taking the brunt of the exploding dashboard, a small price to pay for not hitting the steering wheel. From his fogginess he suspects he was drugged to keep him unconscious while they got him back to the house and undressed and shackled. He's still having problems concentrating. He suspects he's in a basement, it has that feel about it. He can feel something hot behind him, there some sort of heating on despite the warm weather, he wonders what that's about. His thoughts are interrupted as he hears a noise, it sounds like footsteps coming down stairs, so he's right about the basement and then he hears a door behind him open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reads this story and have followed and made it a favourite. A big thank you to all those who share their thoughts. Slight torture in this chapter as the story heads to its showdown.**

Jane made out four different footsteps and they're all standing before him now. The three men who he saw in their visits to the barn and Jack. The man in charge, the one that shot him speaks.

"I figured you would be awake by now Mr. Jane."

"So you know my name, care to share yours?"

"Of course it would only be polite. My name is Michael Rollins. You're a resourceful man despite appearances."

"Thank you. I do my best."

"My understanding is that your best is very good. I've been reading about you Mr. Jane while you were sleeping. You work with the cops."

Jane puts on an offended face.

"I would've put my skills at better than very good."

Rollins shrugs.

"Maybe so. Now I'm going to ask you a question and I suggest you be very careful how you answer."

Jane is aware of one of the other men in the jeans and t-shirt brigade has moved behind him. He hears a clanking noise but he can't put together what the sound means.

"What brought you to Lassen Valley?"

"I was accompanying my colleague following up on a tip we received about a possible witness."

"Wrong answer Mr. Jane."

Jane screams as his left shoulder explodes in pain and heat.

Lisbon and the team are dressed in their CBI vests and are listening to Collins as he stands in front of a board with a plan of the place they're going to invade in the hopes of finding Jane and Jack Bowen. Her team have been given the out buildings to search while the FBI storm the house. The team had exchanged glances when given the news. None of them happy with the work split. Collins has come to the end of his remarks.

"Any Questions?"

Lisbon definitely has something to say and raises her hand. Collins nods her way.

"Yes Agent Lisbon."

"Is this the only place that's being invaded today, or is another team checking out the other places?."

"This is the only place. Our intel as narrowed it down to just this place. Is that all?"

"I would like to join the party that invades the house."

Collins stares at her and she sees something in his eyes which sends a shiver down her spine but then almost immediately his face is transformed into that smile.

"Of course Agent Lisbon. Agent Foster, you join the search of the outbuildings and Agent Lisbon you take Foster's place on the team."

"Thank you."

Lisbon looks at her team and they give a slight nod of their heads in approval. Collins claps his hands.

"Let's get this show on the road."

They're soon on the road, heading north and hopefully to Jane.

Jane's alone once more. Sweat glistens his brow as he struggles with the pain in his shoulders. Thankfully it was only a taster the Rollins character said and they've given him a little time to think over his decision and hopefully when they return he'll be ready to tell them the truth. Now he has to figure out what truth it is they want to hear. They clearly weren't happy with the answer he gave them, the burns on his shoulders attest to that. This has become quite a puzzle, he hadn't expected to be the object of the interrogation, they hadn't asked Jack a thing, he'd just stood silently by, next to Rollins watching, the proceedings. He closes his eyes and relaxes his body, and starts to work through the information that he's gleaned. He knows he's telling the truth, but they don't believe him. Why don't they believe him and what answer will they believe? Why has their focus changed? They weren't interested in him when they held him captive the first time, it was Jack they took away. What's changed? Jack hasn't been honest with him, he's known that from the moment he met him, perhaps he shouldn't have been so curious to find out the truth.

The Rollins character's a straight forward thug and is at his happiest causing others pain, that was plain from the glint in his eye as he watched Jane suffer. He's relishing his job. He's the boss thug man but he's not the top man, there's someone else behind all this. Jack's reaction to his torture was far more interesting, in that he visibly showed no reaction. Before Jane was too occupied with the pain he's certain he saw a little apprehension in the man's eyes, and which then an addition of relief when Rollins asked Jane what had brought him to Lassen Valley, it would seem that Jack was expecting a different question. Suddenly part of the puzzle falls in to place and Jane has a question of his own to ask. With that knowledge he shuts down as best he can to gain strength for the next round of questioning.

It's an hour from darkness as the invasion team arrive close to their destination. Collins goes through the plan once more and has everyone recite back to him their various roles. Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt feel a combination of relief and dread. They're close to finding Jane, but they know that he's in as much danger from his rescuers as from the people holding him captive. Lisbon knows that whatever the story Jane's innocent, he's either been set up or someone has employed his services.

Jane wakes up at the sound of footsteps and is soon the same faces are before him. He smiles at the group.

"Good to see you all again, I've been waiting for you."


	12. Chapter 12

"You're a cool one Mr. Jane."

"Could I ask a question before you get started."

The leader looks around at the others.

"Sure why not, since you'll be lucky if you can put a sentence together once we're finished."

"Charming."

"Go ahead."

"It's for Jack actually"

Jane's eyes stay on the leader as he asks.

"What would you say Jack if I told you that your wife's still alive?"

"I would say you're nuts, I saw her lying on my kitchen floor."

Jane's gaze is still concentrated on the leader.

"But you said she was mutilated, so can you be certain?"

Jack shrugs.

"She was wearing the same clothes she put on that morning, her hair was the same.."

"All things that can be manipulated to make you believe it was your wife. This guy here, I would call you by your name but you've never been polite enough to introduce yourself, knows the truth. Look at him, it's written all over his face."

A voice comes from behind him.

"You always were too clever Patrick."

Jane smiles, Jack's face pales.

"Mae?"

"Ah the wife, and you seem to know me. You're voice does sound familiar, from the carnival if I'm not mistaken."

Jane's heart stills as he hears the same clanging sound as before. He then feels intense heat above his shoulder, it moves towards his right cheek, it hovers just above his skin. He jerks his face to the side away from the heat. He hears a soft laugh just behind his left ear.

"The heat too much for you Patrick, If you don't want me to burn a hole in your shoulder I suggest you keep your head still. I won't touch it I promise. No woman wants to spoil perfection."

Jane slowly moves his head back and the poker hovers by his cheek once more. He strains to keep as still as possible.

"Mae, what's going on?"

Mae walks slowly to the side of Jane keeping the poker in place.

"Thank you Jack for bringing me Patrick, and don't worry your usefulness isn't at an end."

She nods to the 'leader'

"Sean help my husband to one of the chairs."

With a nod from the leader the two t-shirt men grab Jack by the arms and force him on to a chair and secure him in place.

"I just don't want you getting in the way, until I need you."

"Mae tell me what's going on. I thought you were dead. Who was it I buried?"

"All in good time Jack. Figured out who I am yet Patrick?"

"It's hard to concentrate with that thing near my face."

"I'm sure you can manage."

She moves slowly until she's standing in front of him.

"There, is this better?"

Time is lessening the heat on the poker and it's now at a manageable level. Jane looks at the woman. She's small, no more than five foot three. Slightly on the plump side, her hair is long and grey, but dark streaks of her original colour still remain. Her face is one of a kind and gentle woman but underneath Jane can see that it's been honed by years of pretence. Underneath is a soul that's hard and unforgiving. He knows exactly who she is.

"It's helpful that you haven't changed your name Aunt Mae. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough Patrick."

"You're the one who engineered this meeting."

"I certainly did, didn't I? And you had no idea until it was too late. How did you figure me out?"

"You always were heavy handed with the perfume. I remember that about you. I always knew when my dad came from your trailer, your scent followed him, much like Sean here, the same smell I detected when I was in Jack's home. After what 30years? It's engrained in the woodwork. You've changed scents, a bit more up market now so I didn't know it was you, but I knew it was Jack's wife."

Mae gives him a tight smile.

"As I said you were always too clever."

Mae hands the poker to one of the t-shirt guys.

"Get some more heat on this will you?"

Jane relaxes with it away from his cheek, even if it's short-lived. Mae steps closer and strokes the burn.

"You always were a good-looking boy. There's a red mark but it won't leave anything permanent"

Her touch stings and Jane moves his head away.

"Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here."

"You're son's death had nothing to do with me or my father."

She strikes Jane on his tender cheek, the sting causes him to cry out.

"He was in your care."

"I was ten."

Jack interjects.

"You had a son?"

Mae turns to Jack.

"Yes I had a son. He was five years old when he was allowed to wander off. He was hit and killed when a waltzers car fell on top of him. Patrick here was in charge of looking after him."

"My dad took my attention and Josh wandered away just a little, I shouted at him to get out of the way and tried to get to him, but I was too late."

"Too busy talking about your show to look after your cousin,, but then you seemed to have made a habit of it, causing the death of family members."

Jane closes his eyes against the accusation.

"This was all a long time ago, why now?"

"Because I need to disappear, and I need to tie up loose ends.."

She takes a glance at Jack.

"And you'll make the perfect scape goat Patrick."

**Author's notes: There you have it one part of the puzzle but more to come.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: Thank you to all those who take the time to share their thoughts, I love hearing them and they're greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter - The Rescue?**

"A scape goat for what?"

"For him."

She nods towards Jack.

"You're going to kill your husband?"

"No Patrick, you are."

Jack interrupts angrily

"Mae what's going on here? Tell me now!"

Mae turns towards her husband.

"It's quite simple Jack, I work for forces against this country. I've been feeding them stuff from you for years. Once you retired there was no reason to go on with the charade of our marriage. So I needed to disappear and they had me 'killed'.

"So why are we here. Why haven't you just disappeared."

Mae turns back to Jane.

"Because I couldn't leave without him paying for what he did to my son."

She's speaking to Jane now.

"I saw you on tv just before I was to leave. I haven't seen you in years, I thought I'd put it behind me, but then I saw you. Working for the CBI now. I looked you up. I missed all the stuff about Red John and your family, that's what comes from living up in the middle of nowhere..and here we are."

"Why does Jack have to die?"

"Let's call him collateral damage."

"Let's call him a human being."

The smile that appears on Mae's face can only be described as bone chilling. She nods to something behind Jane and one of the t-shirt brigade moves behind him and he hears the familiar clang and he can't stop the shiver that runs through him.

"For the next part of the plan I need you unconscious for a little while.."

She takes the white-hot poker off the t-shirt man.

"...let's see what I can do about it."

The first thing he notices as consciousness beckons is the pain. Oblivion came pretty quickly as Aunt Mae began work on him, he wonders if he disappointed her or if it was by design. Every thing is fuzzy, he's aware he's not strapped to the chair and attempts getting up from the floor. His first attempt causes dizziness and he rests for a few moments. Suddenly footsteps are thundering down the stairs, it registers that they're unfamiliar to him just before the door bursts open behind him. He's pushed back to the floor, hitting his head, his hands are pulled back and the handcuffs barely register, his suspicions that he's actually still unconscious and it's all a dream are verified when he's certain he hears Lisbon's voice before he loses his fight and blackness descends once more.

Lisbon rushes to Jane's side, saying his name trying to rouse him.

"Jane, Jane, Jane."

He's hauled to his feet, Lisbon rounds on Collins.

"He's unconscious he needs a doctor."

"What he needs is a lawyer."

Collins moves towards her and bends down picking something up off the floor.

"My bet is that this gun by his side is the same gun that killed Jack Bowen over there."

For the first time Lisbon sees the body of a man tied to a chair, a bullet through the head.

"That's an execution, Jane wouldn't do that."

"Have you seen anyone else around here who could have done it?"

He nods to the men holding Jane who's still slumped.

"Get him out of here."

"No!"

"Agent Lisbon, you're here as a courtesy, you have no standing here."

"I'm going with him."

Collins blocks her way.

"No you're not Agent, you're under my command and you will stay here and process the scene."

He softens his tone and gives her that smile.

"Perhaps you'll find something that will exonerate your partner. Remember you joined the task force to get the truth. Chances were always good that you weren't going to like it."

While Collins's talking Jane disappears up the stairs out of her sight.

Jane's starts to come to his senses once more, he feels hands on his arms forcing him up the stairs, he stumbles his way up, the hands keeping him upright. He's unable to resist the forces propelling him through the house. As his mind becomes clearer he realises he's in handcuffs, men in vests with lettering on them flitter past his vision, his befuddled mind struggles to make sense of it all. He feels the coolness of the night air as he's forced outside and then headlights blind him, He's pushed into a car and cries out in pain. His escorts follow him in, trapping him in the middle, then the car speeds off. He leans back and closes his eyes the muddled images pass before him, he concentrates on stilling each image to make sense of what's happening. Lot's of people...vests...no...bulletproof vests...guns...lettering...CIA...Lisbon! Has he been rescued? It doesn't feel like a rescue..."You're going to kill my husband"...I've been arrested!

Cho looks up as figures come out of the house, he feels relief when he sees it's Jane. He moves towards him but he's pushed in to a car and it speeds off, spewing up gravel in its wake.

Rigsby and Van Pelt are in the barn kneeling down looking at the broken stall and discarded handcuffs. There's a shout that a bullet's been found. It's in a beam in the next stall. They go over to take a look, when the agent digs it out of the wood, there's traces of blood on it.

"Looks like it's hit someone."

The agent puts the bullet into an evidence bag.

"Hey guys"

Rigsby and Van Pelt spin round at Cho's voice.

"I've just seen Jane, he was put in to a car and driven off."

"Was he all right?"

"He didn't look to good, and he was in handcuffs."

"He's been arrested?"

"Looks like it."

"Why?"

Cho shrugs.

"Let's go and find out."


End file.
